Hidden Life
by summer-love
Summary: Chpater 8 is out What if what everyone saw was not the real Serena? What if she has hidden a big secret from everyone? And what about Darien and the gang... R&R Plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: I do not own SM. This is my first fanfic so please review!! And don't kill me if it stinks.  
  
"Diner" "Coming mom" said a blond haired girl. She has two pigtails hanging at the side of her head with two tight buns, a perfect buddy but a not so perfect brain, so everyone thought. "Harry and finish your dinner, you have an award show to attend to." And people think she eats like a pig; I say she eats slower than a snail, thought her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* After dinner ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your dad's here, Serena"  
  
A few minutes later. Serena walked down the stairs, beaming at her father. She is wearing a skin- tight silver dress with a split up to mid- thigh "Hey dad, I'm ready to go." And with that she left with her dad to the award show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena! Your going to be late for school!!" "Aguuuuuuaaaaaa!!! I'm going to be late!" Serena cried, but she was thinking, phew, I finally finished the new program, She yawned, now I'm going to be sleeping in school again, I need someone to manage both of my life.  
  
Phew, I ma- RIINNGGG -Oh great I'm going to get detention again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* At the arcade ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys, what you doing?" "Hey Serena, where did you get that new dress? I thought it wasn't suppose to be in stoke until next week." Said Mina. "You mean this?" looking down at the blue dress she was wearing. " I um. got it on the internet." "This book was quite nice. hey Serena," Amy said and went back to her book. Beep. Beep. " Oh no I'm going to be late" Serena murmured to her self. Then she told everyone that she has to go and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Moon Light Corporation ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss. Truestone," said the secretive. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Burt," replied Serena, "do you have the program I sent to you this morning?" "Yes, do you want me to test it?" "Yes please."  
  
This is just an defult chapter, and I know it's a bit confusing. Hey, I'm new at this. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own the wonderful story and character of SM.  
  
Hey, I'm getting my plots mess-up, so it's going to be very confusing until I get the plot strait. Sorry. The chapters will be a little short at first, maybe I will combine them together later, or something. And Serena is not a secret agent though it's a good idea.  
  
Hidden Life  
  
By: summer-love ". And the winner of this year's most talented and most intelligence teenager is. Serenity Turnstone," the announcer announced.  
  
Serenity walked on to the podium to receive the medal. While in the crowed, her friend Amy unknown of her identity was watching her with owe and jealousy. "Wow, who is she?" Amy murmured to her self. "She looks a lot like Serena. Too bad, Serena doesn't have half the brain of Serenity's."  
  
Amy over heard some guy saying that Serenity needed a second secretary on her way to the bathroom, and decided to check it out later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena!!" Raye yelled, "When are you going to be serious, you have a math test tomorrow and your still sleeping!! Serena!!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, you don't have to yell," said Serena. All I want is some sleep, doesn't anyone care that I only had TWO hour of sleep last night? She yelled mentally.  
  
"Serena! How can you sleep when you have finals next week?" Mina asked, with an amusing look on her face. "it's not like you have Amy's brain or something."  
  
"It's already 6:30, and you didn't even finish the third page yet." Amy pointed out.  
  
"It's 6:30 already?! I got to meet Darien. See you guys late." Serena scrambled to get the book into her backpack, and left the temple in a hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is wrong with you? You haven't even touched your lunch." Amy was very concerned like the other girls.  
  
Serena sighed, and said soberly " Darien broke up with me yesterday."  
  
"He WHAT?!?!"  
  
"He broke up with you?!"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
--Flashback-  
  
"Hey, Darien," the blond greeted, "did you miss me?" and kissed him lightly on the lip, unaware of what's going to happen.  
  
"Serena, I need to talk to you," he started, trying to convince him-self to go though it. "I think we shouldn't see each other for awhile."  
  
He waited for an answer, anything. But she just stands there, eyes blinking in shock.  
  
So he went on, "You are distracted, and I think you should focus on your study." he never got to finish, because she slapped him on the face, and left.  
  
--End of flashback-  
  
  
  
Sorry I update so late, kill me if you want, I just got too much going on that I don't have much time on the internet to update. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Ok, I confess I'm lazy. And my plot is still confusing to me. I'm only human. Anyway, here is the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM.  
  
Where am I? I'm standing in the middle of what look like an elegant office. Why am I here? It looks more like a jungle than an office. There are flower and bushes everywhere, and a beautiful water fountain in the corner.  
  
I turn around and found Serena's eyes staring at me in surprise. Then, I guess I said something wrong because suddenly tears spilled out her lovely eyes. I duck my eyes to avoid her painful eyes, and found a pair of unfamiliar eyes hidden behind the bushes. When I looked closely, I found a cold hand extend out from behind the bushes, attached to it is a .gun! I cried out as the cold hand pulled the trigger.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" Darien pulled at his sheets and finally opened his eyes.  
  
It's the same dream, again!! Why can't it go away? Ever since the day Serena slapped him and walked away, Darien started to have these dreams. He tried to talk to Serena, but she never seem to be around, she's never in the Arcade when he's there, she never bumped into Darien anymore, and it's making him crazy. He's constantly worried about her, when she asked the girls, they all didn't notice anything different about Serena, other than the fact that she is much thinner than before, and it's HIS entire fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Serena called. She is so tired, so she went straight to her bed and worked on her laptop.  
  
She misses Darien terribly; she so desperately needs somebody there to calm her. A few weeks ago, she starts to sense something's wrong, she keeps feeling someone's eyes watching her every move. Lately someone has followed her, but when she turns around, there's no one there. The whole thing is freaking her out; she went so far as hiring a bodyguard.  
  
Do you guys like it? Hope you do. Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while. By the way, the ending is not going to be what you expected. 


	4. Chapter 3

'sup, I luv the review, pleaz keep them coming. I'll try to make a long chapter. Anyway, here is the new chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM and so on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great, just what I need, another stupid secretary, how can she just quit like that. Now I have to find a new secretary, she obviously doesn't like money, just perfect." Serenity whined.  
  
This is the third secretary this year that quit. The last one lasted barley lasted for two weeks. They all say the same excuse, too much pressure from ME. Like I don't have any pressure, I have to live a "double life", for god's sake, I can take all that pressure, and they can't even live with one life's pressure. I don't complain as much as they do, I didn't just go and quit. Why me? Why me?  
  
Serenity didn't expect the latest secretary to quit, it surprised her so much, she was so good at what she dose. She even thought of promoting her. Why? Now she is going to have to find another secretary, which isn't as easy as it sounds. Most people interviewing for the job only want some fame. To be Serenity Turnstone's secretary is almost like being a super star, it's the secretary who does all the public stuff, and gets to be on TV.  
  
Serenity let out a heavy sigh, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The next day ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Andrew." Serena called cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, whats 'up?"  
  
"I'm so happy today, I got a 88% on my science today, and I got a huge lunch today." Said Serena.  
  
"Dose that mean you wouldn't be having my best vanilla ice cream sundae, with chocolate syrup?" He teased.  
  
"Of course not, I just love your ice cream sundae." Just the thought makes her mouth water.  
  
By the time the girls came in, she was already half way finished with the huge sundae.  
  
"Hey, guys, over here." Serena yelled over the noise in the room.  
  
"Guys, look here." Amy hand them a magazine, "Serenity Turnstone needs a new secretary."  
  
Mina who can't seem to contain any excitement burst out. "You mean, the genius/model/singer/owner of Moon Corporation Serenity? Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Hey, maybe we can interview for the job. We can at least meet her, even if we didn't get the job." Suggested Raye.  
  
"That's a great idea! I second that." Lita agreed.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Agree"  
  
The girls were to busy with excitement to notice the horror on Serena's face. Oh no, what am I going to do? Maybe. oh I've got no other choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, we are here for the interview." Mina told the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, here, fill this out and take a number for the test and-"  
  
"Test!?!" all but Amy yelled out in unison.  
  
"Oh, Miss. Turnstone add it on the last minute. She said she is tired of all the people who just want a glimpse of her, and doesn't know much about been secretary." The woman added.  
  
"Amy, you must tell us every slight detail, you got that?"  
  
"What's she wearing,"  
  
" What color are her nails,"  
  
"I promise, I promise. I might not pass the test. You never know."  
  
"Of course you're going to pass the test."  
  
"You are one of the smartest teenager I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity watched everything from her office on the seventh floor.  
  
You'll be surprised, my friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

What's up! So sorry, im late again. Its so hard to do everything and write at the same time. I guess im not the expert here.  
  
Disclaimer: (A/N im getting tired of this.) I do NOT own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
He is late again! What is up with that man? This is the third time this week!! Serena paced back and forth. (N/A: Serena is not that mean. She is just mad that's all.) It's already dark now, but the streetlight is still not lighted. She is scared out of her wits, why, the almighty Serena is scared of the dark. Who could blame her? There have been many reports about crimes, murder, stealing, all over the news. What's more, Andrew is late to pick her up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA"  
  
Serena screamed as two men in black jumped on her. One man held out a knife to her fragile neck to stop her from screaming. The other man held her tight with her hand on her back. I'm going to kill him, when he shows up, thought Serena.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you Serena, or should I say Serenity." The man smirked.  
  
He was satisfied to hear her take in a sharp breath. "Who are you?"  
  
"That, you don't have to know. Since I'm going to kill you know, I'll let you have your last-"  
  
He turned around to see who had punched him, and found a man with black hair standing there with his hand tight in a fist. The man knocked out the man holding the knife, and ready to knock the day light out of the other one. Luckily the man runs out of his hitting range and soon out of sight.  
  
"Darien! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was walking to my new job, when I heard you scream, so I came to see what's going on, and found you and them." The thought of the knife on Serena's neck scared him to death.  
  
"Umm, thanks."  
  
Just then a white car pulled up.  
  
"Hey Serena, sorry I'm late. Oh, hey Dar."  
  
At that point Serena can not hold her anger any longer, "YOU'RE LATE FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! I ALMOST GOT KILLED OVER THERE, AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'SORRY I'M LATE'?" By now she is yanking at Andrew's shirt, hand in a tight fist, ready to pound him into ground meat.  
  
"S-sorry S-Se-Serena, Darien there, asked me to do a favor before I closed the shop." Andrew said shakily.  
  
Serena turned around and glared at Darien.  
  
"S-Sorry, I didn't know he was suppose to pick you up."  
  
Serena let go of Andrew and calmed down. "Sorry Andrew, I got a little over board, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the car, I'm late. Bye Darien." With that, she climbed into the car and left.  
  
Where is she going? What did she mean when she said Andrew was late third time this week? His head was full of questions as he left for his new job at Moon Corporation.  
  
  
  
~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*  
  
  
  
"Bye Andrew, thanks for the ride." Serena said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Sure, sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's ok, you're forgiven." She walked in to the building she proudly own. Before she walked in, she turned around and added, "But you have to make me an extra large milk shake. Hehe, Later."  
  
"See ya." The white car disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
  
  
"Miss. Turnstone, your new secretary is going to start tomorrow, I thought you might want to know. You have an appointment with Mr. Whiten at five thirty, and here is today's stock. We are going up." Said Mrs. Slinks in her professional tone.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Slinks. Mr. Mantes is so lucky to have you as his secretary. And thank you for helping me this couple days." Serenity replied Sincerely.  
  
Serenity walked into the office, and took off her jacket. Just as she was about to sit down, her phone went off.  
  
"Hello, this better be good." She said grumpily into the cell phone.  
  
"Serenity, honey, why so grumpy?" A voice replied.  
  
"Dad! It's you, I thought you were Andrew or some thing."(N/A: She is still mad about the whole thing with Andrew being late.)  
  
"He's late again? Why don't you bye a car, so you wouldn't have to wait for Andrew to pick you up everyday."  
  
"Dad we've been though this. it's not save to just bye a car, people will get suspicious."  
  
Her folks split up when she was five. She didn't remember much about it. She went with her mother to live, and later her mother married another man. Her dad tries to make it up to her, and paid for her education and send her about five hundred dollars a month, just for allowance. A year after Serena started school, her parents found out that she has talents, real talents. She was a fast learner and a very, very smart kid. She went to a special school for gifted students, which cost some thing like a million a year, or something like that. She topple all the kids in that school, and gotten her P.H.D. degree when she was 10. Four years in that school, that's about four million dollar of tuition, all paid by her father. Her father apparently was the richest person in the whole country.  
  
until now.  
  
You guess it! Serena is the richest now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!! Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanx so much for all the interviews, *sob, sob* I'm so happy. Anyway here's more.  
  
Disclaimer: (I'm getting tired of this.) I do not own SM.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Miss. Turnstone's new secretary, today is my first day here. um. can you tell me where I'm suppose to go?" Amy asked nervously. She is late, and she is afraid Serenity would not like her. All because of the girls, they were asking questions and telling her what to wear and stuff like that. It took her half an hour to shake them off. The strange thing is that, Serena was not as excited as the rest of the girls.  
  
"um. I'll call up an assistant to show you around first, than you can go to Miss. Turnstone's office to wait for her. Here, take the elevator up to the sixth floor; Mr. Chiba will be there to show you around. Then take the stair up to seventh floor; there will be someone there to direct you to Miss. Turnstone's office. Good luck." The woman said from behind the information desk.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Amy walked off to find the elevators and soon found herself on the sixth floor. The hard part is to find Mr. Chiba; at least that's what she thought.  
  
Amy walked to the information desk. "Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Chiba is?"  
  
"He is right over there." The man said, pointing to a man sitting with his back toward them, reading a magazine.  
  
She thanked the man and walked toward Mr. Chiba.  
  
"Hi, Mr.- Darien?!!?"  
  
"Amy!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing"  
  
"I'm the manager of finance department, Mr. Dodger's new assistant. I take it you are Miss. Turnstone's new secretary I'm suppose to wait here for."  
  
"Yep. So how long have you been working here? How come Serena don't know you are working here?" Amy regrets what she said the minute the words have left her mouth. "Forget it." She added quickly.  
  
"It's ok, I've been working here for about a week now. Come on let me show you around."  
  
He led them out of the lobby, into a long hall may. The hallway is decorated with blue limestones, and glasses. One side of the hall is filled with doors; all have a small sculpture by them. The other side of the hall way is a huge mirror that covered the whole wall. The hallway was very well lighted, with all the light bouncing off the wall.  
  
"This is the Heaven Way. It feels like heaven here. This is part of the finance department, and my office is down the hall. The manager, Mr. Dodger, the finance agent, and their assistant have their office here." Then led them down some hallway, each has a different scenery. Then Darien led Amy into a big, humongous ballroom.  
  
"This is where most of the parties are held. I herd they have a larger ballroom up in seventh floor, but I've never been up there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one without permission can be up there. Not many people know what's like up there."  
  
"Oh." This made Amy a little unnerved. She will be Miss. Turnstone's secretary, so that means she will be up there every day. She know many people will be trilled to be up there every day, but her instinct disagree.  
  
"Come on, let me show you the game room."  
  
They walked through a glass double door into a large game room. There is everything, ping-pong table, foosball, black jack; you name it. They even have a huge refrigerator in the corner, and a big flat screen T.V. with stereos, VCR, DVD.  
  
"You can rent this place for privet parties. The gym is on the eighteenth floor, the top floor. They have the basket court, the tennis court, and a swim pool up there also."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know, you'll get used to it. The place has almost everything. Oh, the library is on the eighth floor, actually, the library is the eighth floor."  
  
They left the game room. And down several hallway, and they found them self at the bottom of a staircase.  
  
"Take the stair up to the seventh floor, tell the guards your name, and what you are doing there. They will show you where to go. Later." With that Darien walked down the hallway and disappeared, leaving Amy wondering why there is guards up there.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and walked up the stair.  
  
"Umm.h-hi, I-I'm Amy A-An-Anderson, I'm Miss. Turnstone's new secretary." Amy said nervously.  
  
"Do you have any ID?" A guard with brown hair said.  
  
"Hun. aye, here." Amy hand them her new driver's license.  
  
"Thank you Miss. "  
  
"Miss. Anderson, I've been waiting for you. We need to make you an ID pass. Please come with me." A woman walked out, and directs Amy into a small office at the side.  
  
The woman typed something into the computer, and took a picture of Amy. Then she walked out, moments later; she came back with an ID pass and asked Amy to put it on. Then, she led Amy into an office with ancient Rome as it's setting.  
  
"This is your office. Your suit is through that door, and the walk in closet is by the bedpost in the bedroom. You can get into the walk in closet by push here." She pushed what looks like a flower stand. "The privet elevator is over here, push this button to go down, the other to go up. Any questions?"  
  
"Umm. is there a restaurant here also?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but you don't need it. You can ring a chef from here or order from here. There is a nice dinning room in your suit back there. If you really want to go to the restaurant, it will be in the basement. Anything else?" (N/A: I know this doesn't happen in real life, but go with me here.)  
  
  
  
"N-no. Thank you." Amy replied, still in awe.  
  
"Ok then, Miss. Turnstone will be here in about ten minute, but she is always late. Her office is out the door to the right. Here is the master key; it can open anything that is not in Miss. Turnstone's office or suit, and it can't open to the save. Oh, that reminds me, your account is in the bank on the fifth floor. You'll have to stop there during this week to get your account started. That's everything; I'll be going now. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
After the door is closed behind the woman, Amy let out a sigh. She didn't know working here will be this complicated, and she hadn't even met her would-be boss yet. Miss. Turnstone was seated behind a double-sided mirror, so Amy couldn't see her face. Amy guessed that Miss. Turnstone also used a voice-changing machine. Miss. Turnstone wants some privacy; at least that's what Amy thought.  
  
The suit, to Amy's surprise, is larger than her house. (Her apartment house is huge!) The bedroom has a wall of window from the carpet to the ceiling, a sliding glass door opened to a long balcony. The furnisher is of cream color. The room is covered with sunshine, and has the smell of flowers in the air. The queen-size four-post bed sat right in the middle of the room with two drawers standing by the wall, two coaches and a love seat at the corner under the huge windows. Huge flat screen TV sat in a angle, so that you can see it from the bed, or the couches. (You can also adjust it any time.) There is a sliding door by the head of the bed that led into the walk-in-closet. The closet has clothing from T-shirts to thousand-dollar- dresses. You can find almost anything you want to eat in the kitchen. (Not that you need a kitchen.) The living room, just picture a two floors hall of a church or something and time that by four and you'll have a pretty good idea. All this just for a secretary, just imagine what the boss have!!!  
  
The sound of the grandfather clock in her new office interrupted her thoughts. Oh, time to meet the famous Serenity Turnstone, Amy thought absently. Don't get me wrong, she is nervous of course, it's just that she is still umm. dazed from the tour.  
  
There must be some thing about blonds that others don't know, because Amy has been sitting here in Serenity's office for over an hour now. What if I'm in the wrong office, but that couldn't be it; Serenity's name is on the door and on the desk in front of Amy. What if she is not supposed to be here today, but that couldn't be it either; the schedule on her desk clearly said that she is supposed to be here today. Whatever it is, Amy is getting really upset right now, not to mention worried.  
  
Just then, Amy heard a click on the door as someone stepped in. Amy turned around and stopped, her jaw has already dropped down to the basement. Because standing in the door way is none other than Serena, in a different outfit, but still Serena.  
  
"Oh my." 


	7. Chapter 6

Just to warn you again, I'm new at this!! And thank you sooo much for the reviews, I absolutely love it!!! The story might get a little boring and I'm sorry for that.  
  
Disclaimer: SM does not, I repeat, does not belong to me. (Just to make sure.does not belong to me. :-D)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Serena?!?! What are you doing here? How. Why. When." Amy stared at Serena. She wears a white formal blouse, with a cute diamond pin, a knee length blue formal skirt, and black pump. Serena look like she belongs here just as much as Amy does, maybe even more. Then, Amy thought of something. Serenity has long blond hair put up into a unique hairstyle, and sixteen years old.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"You are Serenity!!" Amy said softly, but forcefully, surprised that her mouth is actually working.  
  
"Yes." Came the reply equally soft.  
  
"I guess you have a lot of questions, so I went down and ordered some drinks and pillows, that's why I'm late. Sorry." As soon as she said that, there came a nock on the door, and the drinks and pillow was brought in.  
  
Serena was obviously prepared for her; it will be stupid if she doesn't ask any questions.  
  
"Why me? Why tell me?"  
  
"You are the only scout that's not a blabber mouth." (NA: The inner scouts.)  
  
"H.how did all this happen? I mean, it didn't just drop out of the sky!"  
  
Serena sighed. "My father, my real father, Jackson Turnstone, is a rich man. He respect education, and always make sure I go to the best school, taking classes with the best teacher, I learned more than five languages, six different instruments different dances, art you name it. When I was seven my teachers found my IQ is more than average, and I was taken to a gifted boarding school. There, I finished all my classes up to high school, in two years. I went to Harvard in America and graduated two years later. By then, my parents have been divorced for tree years, my mother married my step dad, and I took his last name, Tsukino."  
  
Serena stopped, sipped at her coke, and continued.  
  
"I borrowed some money from dad to start my own small company, the company started to grow bigger and bigger, before you know it, the company became one of the biggest company in the world. When I turned 13, something happened, and I wanted so bad to be a normal teenager, so from the help of my family, now I have two lives. I hide one life from another well, don't you think?" Serena half smiled.  
  
"But you are so clumsy, and . um. have such a bad grade." Amy said trying to process everything Serena aka. Serenity just said.  
  
"How can you not be clumsy when you come home at one in the morning from school. I don't have bad grade at all, or else I wouldn't be in the same high school as you, Amy." Serena said with a laugh.  
  
"Who else know? Does Darien know?" Amy asked in a whisper.  
  
Serena's face fell immediately, "Darien doesn't know, I was going to tell him.but he broke up with me before I had a chance."  
  
"I'm sorry, but who else know?"  
  
"Andrew does."  
  
Amy arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Amy nodded. "Does Luna know?"  
  
"Yes, she found out the day I regain my memories of. of the past."  
  
Amy swallowed, "Why now?"  
  
"I don't know. it just felt like the right time." Truly, Serena didn't know why she did it, why she wanted so bad to tell Amy this, as if fate had just whispered in her ear telling her it's time.  
  
Amy thought about telling Serena about Darien working right under her nose, but decided against it. They should have a second chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amy, please make an appointment with the new assistant in the finance department please."  
  
"Are you sure you want to meet this assistance? Don't you have any other things to do?"  
  
"I like to meet everyone of my employees, I can't believe I forgot all about it. Why? Is there something you are not telling me?"  
  
"No, nothing. I'll make an appointment as soon as I can." 


	8. Chapter 7

Here is more, sorry about the late update. I am so embarrassed; I'm not even going to excuse myself. HAHA Please don't be mad! WAA WAA  
  
"Ouch! Rei, that hurts!!" Serena wailed  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt so bad, if you'd STOP WIGGLING!!" Came the reply. "How did you get into this mess anyway?"  
  
The girls are currently at Serena's place hanging out.  
  
"I was testing my new scooter after school, my aunt bought it for me yesterday afternoon-" Serena started.  
  
"You have an aunt?!" Mina asked suddenly. "How come I didn't know this!!"  
  
"Yah, I didn't know either!" Lita put in.  
  
"Oh, you never asked. She lives up in the Dragonly Mountain. She sends me something every year for not coming down to visit. Did I tell you she's really rich? She lives in a big mansion with maids and stuff." Serena said without waiting for an answer.  
  
"That's all very nice but what happened!!" Rei um. asked.  
  
"Hun? Oh, yah, anyway, I was testing my new scooter, did I tell you it has leather seats?"  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
"Hun, oh, hehe, I was testing my new scooter in the park, and I remembered I have to get the grocery for mom, but when I tried the brake, but bumped on into a small rock, and hit the brake wrong and broke it, and I fell into the water fountain in the park and broke my leg." That was hard!!  
  
"And by the look of it, twisted your ankle, and broke you arm." Concluded Rei.  
  
"Where is Ami?" Mina looked around.  
  
"She said she was going to the library to study for the chemistry test." Lita replied walking into the kitchen. " You guys want anything to eat?"  
  
"She's always studying." Mina said. "I'll get a snow cake, if you still have some, and a vanilla milk shake"  
  
"Give me a strawberry slushie please." Serena ordered. "Oh, and now you mention it, a big double cheese burger, chocolate cake I found earlier, Oh, and do you still have some of that chicken wing you had for lunch?"  
  
"Forget I asked." Lita chuckled.  
  
"Ouw, hey, I appreciate your food, you are the best cook I've ever know. Don't put down your fan. Aren't you supposed to feed the injured?" Serena cooed.  
  
Just then the door swung open, and in came . Ami. Haahaa fooled you didn't I!! HAHA  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. Serena broke her arm and twisted her ankle, and she's as hungry as the kid next door. And Lita, would you be a dear and pour me a cup of tea?"  
  
"Alright, Amy what would you like?" Lita said, still in the kitchen.  
  
"Tea would be fine."  
  
Finally Lita the cook came back with the refreshment.  
  
"What happened Serena?"  
  
"She tested her new scooter, the break broke, and she fell off." Mina briefed. "Oh, and Serena has a aunt out in Dragonly Mountain, a rich one too, and the scooter has leather seat."  
  
"Oh that's nice"  
  
Just then, Serena remembered something. "Oh I remembered something You guys are invited to my cousin's place out by the sea. My mom wants me to take a vacation there during the break and heal my wounds and relax."  
  
"Oh that's great!! I'm so there!!" Mina squealed. "Ooo, I'm going to buy a new bathing suit, is there going to be hot guys there?"  
  
"That's so nice of your cousins." Lita said.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok? I don't want to be a bother." That from the dependable Ami.  
  
"Nonsense! Besides, my cousin's going to be at a convention most of the week, so he wouldn't be there most of the time." Serena took a bit of her burger. "Mm, this is good."  
  
"So you guys all going?"  
  
"Looks like it. Do you know how long since I was at the beach, meat ball head?" That of course is Rei.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Calling you what? Meat ball head?"  
  
"Stop calling me meat ball head!!"  
  
"Why? You are a meat ball head!"  
  
"I'm not! Fire breath!"  
  
"You're too. Dork brain."  
  
And the fight continues.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
While Serena and the gang was discussing the trip, a young man walked into the arcade down town.  
  
"Hey Dare, haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?" Andrew called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hey man, not much. Between the work and school I don't have much time left for my self." Darien replied half in thoughts. I haven't seen Serena for weeks; I hope she's not mad at me still. I still don't understand what happened that night. Is she all right? Why am I worried about her, I BROKE UP with her! God, I wish there was some other way. I miss you, Sere.  
  
"Yoohoo, Dare, you in there?" Andrew called waving his arms in front of Darien.  
  
"Hun? Oh, yah." Darien said, realizing Andrew has been talking to him. " What did you say just now?"  
  
"How's your new job?"  
  
"Not bad, my boss really understanding, and its more then I had imagined. I was supposed to meet Serenity today, but she rescheduled, saying she got into an accident."  
  
What! When did she get into an accident? Hey wait a minute, she was suppose to meet him? How did this happen?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Amy, it's Andrew."  
  
"Hey Andrew, what's up."  
  
"What happened to Serena, did she get into an accident?"  
  
"Oh, yah. I can't believe she didn't tell you. She must have forgot. She fell off her scooter yesterday and broke her arm and leg."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Yah, the doctor said she needed a lot of rest."  
  
"Did she have an appointment with Dare?"  
  
"."  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yes, she did. But she didn't know it is Darien."  
  
"What! Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because I want them to have another chance."  
  
"But he dumped her."  
  
"Still, I know he still loves her. Please Andrew, don't tell Serena. Give them one more chance. Pleesseee"  
  
"*sigh* Fine, but if it went wrong, then I'm going to blame it on you."  
  
"Thank you." 


	9. Chapter 8

This is me being lazy and update forever later.... Here's more for you to read.  
  
Disclaimer: yah, yah I think u get the point, I don't own any of the sm characters.  
  
The clangor of the phone woke Darien up from another one of the same nightmare. He moaned as he reached over his bed to find the phone stuck between the bed and the wall in an awkward angle. Cursing under his breath, he pulled on the stubborn phone as the bleating of the phone became almost demanding.  
  
"I'm coming for god's sake!" finally pulling the annoying phone out, he added, "there we go. Mushi mushi, Shield's residence?"  
  
"Is Mr. Darien Shield speaking?" an alien voice came from the other end.  
  
"This is he." Dare replied.  
  
"Well it is your lucky day, you just won yourself a package of a FULL week at the beach, complete with luxurious five star hotel, VIP passes at the top clubs, tickets to the water theme park, a limousine at your service 24/7, and all that much, much more. Thanks for entering our contest, we hope you will have a great time at the beach during the break." The now overly cheerful voice finished.  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
"So..." Andrew said.  
  
"So what?" Darien replied, refusing to cooperate.  
  
"So are you going to go?" Andrew drawled out.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You know full well where, the beach you—are you going to go or not?"  
  
That's just it; This whole contest has been on his mind the whole day. He originally entered the contest because Serena really wanted to go. Now that she not...Darien sighed.  
  
"What's the point, and besides, who will I go with?" He preceded to bang his head on the counter repeatedly.  
  
"Oh common, how many chances do you have of living it rich? I mean look here, there is gona be a limousine, a butler, you can go to the spa, the first rate gym, and the best hotel around. You've gotta go, and... if you don't have anyone to go with, I'm always free." Andrew said, anxiously awaiting the answer.  
  
"So that's why you are buggin' me." He finally so the light.  
  
"That is if you are goin', common, an' besides, you've been quite busy lately with every thing, and that thing with Ser—well you must be tired, this is a great way to relax." Andrew pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright, and you can come too." Darien finally relented.  
  
"Alright, thanx man, you the best."  
  
Just then Serena walked in. She was in a happy mood by the looks of it, despite having an arm in a sling. Until she looked up and saw Darien there, that is. She hesitated, but continued toward the two guys.  
  
"Um, hey." She greeted them.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon them; it was Andrew who broke the silence.  
  
"Hey I heard what happened to your arm, you ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine."  
  
As soon as Serena stepped in, she was immediately the focus of Darien's attention. The first thing he felt was joy, then the depression in the form of memories of his nightmares. But at the sight of her sling made his heart catch. What happened to her, how did she get into a sling? The worry overwhelmed him as he watched her.  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked suddenly, surprising himself and startling Serena. Why does he have to be so hot! It's a crime! Why did I walk in here? Stupid! Stupid Serena! Just remember, he dumped you! With that thought, her heart filled with misery. He is such a jerk!  
  
"It's none of your business!" Serena snapped out, glaring at him. Why is he looking at me like that, it's almost as if he...cares. Get a grip Serena! He dumped you! Coldheartedly dumped you! He was playing with you, why would he care now? Seeing the uncomfortable situation, Andrew quickly stepped in.  
  
"So I heard the you and the girls are planning a trip, although where I have yet to find out. Care to tell me?"  
  
"Why? So you can go and spoil my vacation?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course not." Andrew replied hurriedly. "Fine, you don't have to tell me, hope you have a great time."  
  
"Thanks, I will. Oh, look at the time I have to go. My Dad's waiting. I came here to ask if you could pick me up later at..." She looked at Darien, "you know where. My, um, ride got eh... sick today." Serena said, sending hidden innuendo at Andrew.  
  
"Oh, yah, I know where. I'll be there after the shift." He catches on quick. Serena hurriedly said thanx, and left, without another glance in the other man's direction. Her face red as a ripe tomato, not that Darien could see. He was too busy feeling hurt.  
  
As soon as Serena stepped put, Darien snapped of his misery. The first thing he did was to pond on Andrew. (figurative speaking.)  
  
"What was that about?" Darien demanded. "What did she mean by picking her up? And what about the 'you know where'? Are you going out? If you are, I'll.. I'll..."  
  
"wow, wow, wow. Come down! First of all, she needed a ride, so I go pick her up, simple as that. Second, she said 'you know where' is because she doesn't want you to know where, you idiot. And of course I'm not going out with her! Where did you get that idea? She's like a sister to me. And that's another thing. I've been meaning to ask you. Why the HELL did you let her go?" Andrew was getting mad by the second.  
  
"Back off, you don't know anything! I had to let her go, it was for her own good. I can't take it anymore! I can't see her end up like that. Can't you see I did this for her!" Darien collapsed on to the counter. (Author: sorry for making him so.. um weak.)  
  
"End up like what? What are you talking about?" He looked around at the almost empty arcade. "Common back, you are not leaving here until I get the whole story out of you."  
  
Under skilled persuasion, and his own need to spill his guts, he finally relented and joined Andrew in the back room.  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
So he told Andrew what was going on, all that he needs to know that is. The dream and his beliefs, and all that. It didn't solve any problems, but he felt relived to finally tell someone what's going on.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was not so fortunate. She was currently on her fifth milkshake. When she gets upset, she eat, well in this case, drinks a lot. And all that milkshake is not on friendly term with her stomach right now.  
  
"Stupid, stupid." Serena muttered. "Why do I still love him?" 


End file.
